


We All Fall Down

by hishn_greywalker



Series: We All Fall Down [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to die someday, but for some people it's not the <i>when</i> or the <i>where</i> or the <i>how</i> but the <i>with who</i> that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> The second part is an unrelated in all but theme Boondock Saints Fic. _(Edit: "Ashes Ashes" is a coda ficlet to this part)_ Thanks for the handholding, you.

Dean had known he would never die like a normal man. He wouldn't be carted off, killed by high cholesterol or a heart attack, or even die in his sleep. He'd go down fighting, torn to shreds by some supernatural being that no one would be able to explain, another obit that someone just like him and Sam, except maybe a few years younger a few long roads shorter, and a few notch marks less would see and their brows would furrow before they circled it in red.

He'd known from the day his father told him to look after his brother that he'd die side by side with him. He couldn't imagine it any other way – _wouldn't_ imagine it any other way. So when Sam went off to Stanford, Dean had gone too, even though he never said anything. He was such a frequent guest that the motel near the campus knew him, knew his name was Dean and that he knew someone on campus. They knew him well enough they never said anything to anyone about him, a subtle nod the only implication that he wasn't just another random guest.

His father had never understood his need to be there, but had given up on dragging Dean farther than Kansas after the first year, except once, when they had to go to Ohio. He didn't go any farther than _home_ , and he was never going back there, at least he wasn't going to until Sammy looked at him like he was about to break apart and told him they _had to_.

In one of their fights, his father had yelled at him about loyalty to family and his responsibility to fight evil. Had yelled at him about being abandoned, about needing to do his duty.

And that's why I've got to stay, he told his dad. He meant that he had to be close enough to Sammy that nothing could go down with out him being there, that if something was to happen they'd be side by side, back to back.

That if something was to happen, they'd go down in a blaze of guns together.

It wasn't a surprise, not to him, and probably not to Sam, when they finally did go down. They'd finally caught and killed _The Demon_ , but when it was over Sam had looked at him and he had looked at Sam and they'd nodded and walked back to the car, Sam with a shotgun slung over his shoulder, Dean with a modified torch in hand and both of them with pistols tucked into their jeans, knives in at least three different places.

It was then Dean knew he had to keep Sammy with him, because this _was_ them. It wasn't keeping Sam with him because he wanted to, or because he needed to. It was because if he didn't, Sam would no longer be Sam, and the road back would be far harder this time around.

So they went on fighting and killing and hunting, and grew tough and older, checking in once in a while with people they'd known for years and years, but for the most part just two figures on the horizon, keeping watch and protecting what they claimed as theirs; protecting humanity.

It was kind of ironic, Dean thought in the back of his mind, the place where only Sam ever understood what was going on, that this would be what brought them down, but it made sense.

The last thing Dean saw before it all went black was his brother falling beside him, reaching out, grasping his hand.

He didn't fight the pull, not this time, because he'd known he'd go down, and if was going to, he just wanted to make sure that Sam was there with him.  



End file.
